living with him
by X4lovesX
Summary: Sakura's parents have died and she moves to a new town. Her first day of school someone catches her eye. THe boy all the girls want....Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP_

Sakura squeezed her eyes closed._ What is that noise!_

_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP._

"UGH!" The beeping grew louder and faster. Today was Sakura's first day at her new school.

It had just been two months ago when her parents died in a car crash. She then had moved to a small town named Kohna and lived by herself in a small house. . Her parents had left her in possession of all there money, so she was pretty wealthy.

Sakura crawled out of bed.

"UGH" she had been dreading this day. Meeting new people, homework, and being called the new girl.

She brushed her pink short hair and put it up in a ponytail, lose strands falling to her face. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top with a jacket zipped up a little less than half way. She took her favorite teddy bear and stuffed him into her bag. She never went anywhere with out it, It was something her parents had given her when she was little and she always cherished it. Sakura sprayed on her favorite strawberry perfume and ran down the stairs to grab a quick bite to eat before she left.

Outside it was a sunny day. She walked to school with the directions she had gotten from the town leader Tsunade. The school was much smaller then her old one. People were arriving in cars and some walking. Sakura pulled out a piece of paper that had her schedule and information on where her locker would be located.

"Hmmm, my first class is in room 162." She looked around to see if she was anywhere near it."159, 160, 161, ah there it is."

She walked into the class to find everyone sitting down already.

"Oh you must be the new girl." Said a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his face. Sakura nodded.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, I'll be your homeroom and math teacher. What was your name."

"Hello I'm Sakura Haurno." She smiled.

"Well Sakura you can have a seat next to naruto, right over there." He pointed in the direction of a boy with blonde spikey hair.

"Hi Sakura, I'm Naruto." The boy said with a big smile. "Welcome to Leaf High School."

"Hi naruto, thanks." _Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad._

Kakashi began teaching and soon enough the bell rang.

"Where's your next class Sakura? I can walk you there if you want." Naruto said coming up behind her.

Sakura looked at her Schedule. "It's 280, and sure I would like that." She smiled.

"Oi that's near my next class!" he said looking rather happy.

Noise was heard ahead. Girls were running down the hall all screaming about something that Sakura couldn't make out.

"What going on." Sakura said a little confused.

"O that's just Sasuke, those are just all his fan girl swarming him." Naruto laughed. "He's my best friend. Sometimes I kinds feel bad for him."

"Well I bet he loves all the attention, especially from all those girls" Sakura said

"Actually he doesn't he hates it. For some reason he's never liked a girl." The blonde said.

"Maybe he's gay." Sakura said.

"Sasuke IS NOT Gay!!!! He just doesn't like attention." Naruto said looking a little aggravated.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Sakura said.

"It's ok you didn't know." Naruto said smiling

They were now at Sakura's next class, English. She said goodbye to Naruto and thanked him. She walked into class and was greeted by her teacher Kauruni. Sakura introduced her self and took a seat next to a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hello, I'm Ino. Nice to meet ya." The blonde girl spoke.

"Hey Ino, I'm Sakura." The girls began to chat about the school and how Sakura was liking it.

_Hmmm Ino seems like a good friend. I'm glad I met her._

Her next classes flew by. She had found most of her classes with no problem mostly because her new friends had shown her the way.

It was now time for lunch and Sakura walked into the noisy lunch room. She saw Naruto and a bunch of guys sitting at one table. He sat with a older looking boy with long brown hair pulled into a loose pony tail. Another boy with black hair pulled into a spiky pony tail. And then there was him. He had raven colored hair and black eyes. He was so gorgeous in his dark blue shirt that fit his body perfectly and jeans.

Sakura stared in awe until he turned to met her gaze. She quickly looked away blushing a little and found the table that Ino and her friend Hinata were sitting at, with a girl with lovely brown hair pulled into two perfect buns on top of her head.

"Sakura have a seat." Ino smiled at her new friend

"Thanks. Hi Ino, Hinata." Sakura stopped as she came to look at the brown haired girl.

"Oh Sakura this is TenTen, She's a year older but she's like our best friend."

"Nice to meet you TenTen." Sakura smiled.

"You too. It's been awhile since we had a new student." TenTen Said.

The girls began to talk about there classes, clothes and of course boys. Sakura couldn't help but keep glancing over at the ravened haired boy who sat next to Naruto.

"Ino, who is that boy over there, the one in the dark blue?" She asked

"Oh thats Sasuke, the hott shot of the school, pretty much good at everything." She sighed "He's so amazing, but don't waste your time he's not interested in girls."

Sakura watched as a very attractive girl walked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!! Oh MY GOD I haven't seen you in like forever. How are you?" she said half yelling though.

Sasuke ignored her pretending that he didn't even here.

"Sasuke!!" she said and clung to his arm

"Get off." Sasuke shouted. His voice was beautiful even tough he was yelling.

"But Sas…."

"Leave. Get out of here." He yelled.

She walked away looking a little hurt. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little bad for her, he was a little harsh. Sakura turned back around and joined back into the conversation.

"Sakura, Sasuke is looking at you." Hinata said

Sakura blushed a small tint of pink, and slowly turned her head. Hinata was right he was staring. She quickly turned back around.

"Maybe he likes you." Ino suggested with a hint of jealousy.

"Nah I don't think so. Naruto said he's not really into girls." Sakura said

"You know Naruto." HInata said her eyes widening

"Yeah… well kinda he's in my first period class and was very helpful." Sakura said.

"Wow that's cool. I wish I had a class with him." Hinata said blushing.

Sakura had finished her lunch and walked to the garbage near the entrance off the cafeteria. She through her garbage out and couldn't help to glance over at Sasuke, but he wasn't there.

_Darn! Where did he go?_

While she was starring over she wasn't paying attention and sliped on spilled soda. She felt her body falling and closed her eyes readying herself for the impact of the floor. But it never happened. Strong arms wrapped around her catching her fall. She opened her eyes to see the raven haired boy starring back down at her. She was totally embarrassed. Why didn't she have to make a fool out of herself in front of him?

"Th….thanks." Sakura said blushing.

"Hn." Was all he said back

Sakura stood up and pulled Sasuke's arms off her. She ran back to her table and hid herself in her arms.

_Hmm usually if I did that, the girl would have gone crazy…but she didn't … that's weird. _Sasuke thought to himself.

The bell rang and Sakura began to walk to her next class Physics. Her teacher Ibiki, greeted her and introduced her to the class. She looked around the class, there were some familiar faces, and then there was Sasuke sitting alone in the corner of the class.

_Ahhhhh why did he have to be in this class please save me!!!!!!!!_

"Sakura why don't you have a seat next to Sasuke." Ibiki said. Sasuke raised his head at hearing his name and glared at Sakura.

Glup… Sakura slowly walked to the back off the room where she sat. Girls glared at her whispering as she walked by.

She placed her books down and quietly sat down.

_Introduce yourself Sakura come on you can do it._ She told herself

"Hi I'm Sakura." She said politely

"Hn" Was his reply

"Okay?" She said not meaning for him to here. But he turned and glared at her. Sakura turned her head quickly and tried to pay attention to the lesson. Physics wasn't her strong point.

Finally class was over and the rest of the classes went by quickly. She grabbed her bag and left the school walking home in the warm breezy day. As she walked on the sidewalk she couldn't help but to think of one thing……….Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke to the sound of her alarm clock. Her first week of school had gone by fast. Nothing had changed except for the fact that she Ino and Ten Ten had become better friends. Ino even invited her over but Sakura politely declined saying she had to do the laundry. Sasuke had not changed either, he continued to ignore her and stare at her sometimes. Girls still surrounded him no matter how much he told them off.

Sakura pulled on a red sweater and jean skirt. She placed a red head band in her hair and put on a pair of uggs. She got her bag and left the house the sun was bright even though it was cold out. She shivered rubbing her arms. School was once again the same. Naruto escorted her to her second class, she sat with Ino Hinata and Ten Ten at lunch, and was ignored by Sasuke once again.

Her last period last was the worst of all. Most of the time she would daze off into a dream land. Suddenly sirens were heard and she watched as fire tucks whooshed by.

_Hmmm I wonder what happened._

Sakura walked to her locker when the bell rang, got her books and left the school. Smoked was drifting through the air and the smell of burning wood filled her nose.

_Where was it coming from._

She frozeSmoke was flowing over in the direction of her house.

_NOOO please this can't be happening, not my house!!!!!_

She began to run. She approached her house to find nothing left of it. Fire fighters were rummaging through the remains spraying down what was left of the fire. Sakura fell to her knees and began to cry. Why did it have to be her?

"Are you the owner of this house." A voice said

Sakura looked up at man in a fire fighting suit. He looked older due to some wrinkles on his forehead. He face was warm and if he was younger Sakura would have considered going out with him.

"Y…Yes." She spat out through tears. She explained her whole story to the man, from her parents death to where they were right now. The man looked like he felt bad for the young girl.

"Looks like all that's left was this safe. Your lucky you had one." A man said from over in the rubble.

Sakura finally was able to stand up and walk over to the safe. She opened the safe with her combination, and pulled the only things she had left out. All her money and some expensive jewelry. At least she had something. But where was she gonna stay?

Sakura pulled out her cell phone and began dialing

"Hello Ino."

"Sakura?"

"Ino your never gonna believe what happened."

"Sakura's what wrong"

"My house caught on fire and burned down"

"Oh you poor thing."

"Well I was wondering if I could just stay at your house, but just until I find someplace else."

"Sure Sakura anything for you. I'll come pick you up in a second."

"Thanks so much Ino you're a great friend."

"No prob. By the way where is your house."

"36 Fox Run was where it used to be."

"Alright see you soon."

"Bye."

Sakura stuffed her remaining things into her bag and sat by the road waiting for Ino. In about fifteen minutes Ino arrived.

"Aww Sakura you poor thing. Don't worry you can stay at my house for as long as you want." Ino said pulling Sakura into a warm hug.

"Thanks Ino, you're the best." Sakura said with a weak smile.

They arrived at Ino's in a few minutes. Her house was normal size and her mom stood waiting in the door way.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Yamanka. I owe you big time." Sakura said

"Oh Sakura don't worry your always welcome and you can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks."Sakura said

Ino showed Sakura where she would be staying. It was a small room but it was fine for Sakura's needs. Ino left Sakura alone as she began to unpack the little things she had. She laided down on the bed and cry her self to sleep.

It seemed like the whole school had found out what happened. People came up to her in the halls saying they were so sorry for her. She managed to get through the day and walked home with Ino.

Sasuke walked in the front door of his mansion of a house. His family was one of the wealthiest families in town. His mom sat at the kitchen table with a news paper in hand.

"Sasuke dear, did you her about that poor girl who's house had burned down. Says here that her parents had died about three months ago. Poor thing. It says she's staying at her friend, Ino Yamanka's, until she can find a place to stay. Do you know who she is." His mom said looking up from reading

"Yeah I heard and she's in my Physics class I think. I don't really know her mom."

"Well Sasuke we have so much room in our house and maybe…."

"Mom please tell me that your not suggesting she stay here."

"Well it does get lonely being the only woman around here Sasuke. She would be a nice addition to the family."

"Hn" Was all he said and ran up the stairs to his room. A door slamming was heard in the kitchen.

"Hmmmmm I wonder where I can get information on this." His mom said to herself.

She flipped through the phone book until she came to Yamanka. She wrote don't the number, closed the book and dialed the number.

"Sakura." She heard Ino's mom yell "Phone."

Sakura ran down stairs. Why was someone calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura this is Mikoto Uchiha"

"Hi?"

"I understand that your looking for a place to stay and I am offering you a room at my house."

"Really are you sure you want me there I'm kinda a magnet for bad luck."

"Honey, we would love to have your company and don't worry about anything. I'll be over in a few minutes to pick you up. Is that ok?"

"Yes thank you so much Mrs. Uchiha"

"Bye dear."

"Who was that Sakura." Ino said standing behind her.

"Some lady who said I could live with her, she's coming to pick me up in a few minutes."

"Oh that's cool, so I guess you won't be staying here anymore."

"No, I won't, but thanks so much for letting me stay here. I'll still see you at school and come to visit a lot." Sakura said hugging her friend.

Soon a car was in the driveway. It looked really expensive to Sakura.

_Wow these people look really rich._

"Well bye Ino, Thanks, I'll call you when I get settled in."

She got in the car, to find an older looking women. She was still very beautiful and smiled as Sakura stepped into the car.

"Hello dear I'm Mikoto Uchiha. It's nice to have you staying with us. I'm the only women around the house so it gets kinda lonely. I'm hoping you'll have a great time. I have two sons, one's your age and the other is in college."

"Oh thanks so much Mrs.Uchiha, I'm so grateful for your hospitality. I'm sure I'll have a great stay."

_I wonder who her son is maybe I'll know him._

Soon they pulled into a he mansion with elaborate decorating on the outside. The long winding driveway reached the large garage with four doors. She stepped out of the car and followed Mrs. Uchiha to the front door.

They stepped in and Sakura looked around in amazement. They were standing in a large room with a diamond chandelier hanging above.

"Sasuke." Mrs.Uchiha yelled.

Sakura froze _Sasuke!!!! Please don't tell me that she means The Sasuke. The one from school who always ignored her. Who had girls all over him, who stared at her for no reason._

"Sasuke, come down here right now." She yelled.

They heard a door open and then slam shut. Foot steps were heard on the stairs and then stood before her was a god like boy with raven colored hair.

_Noooooooooo get me out of here!!!_

"Sasuke would you please show Sakura to her room and give her a tour of the house." His mom said.

Sasuke just glared a his mom. Why couldn't she do it herself?

"Give me your stuff." He mumbled to Sakura

Sakura quickly obeyed and gave Sasuke her one bag. He just stared at it.

_This is all she has???? Oh right the fire…ok. _Sasuke said to himself.

"Sakura that's all you have?" His mom said."Well I'll have Sasuke take you shopping tomorrow since it's the weekend." Mrs. Uchiha said.

Sasuke glared at his mom. _Why was he the one to be Sakura's servent?_

"Follow me." Sasuke commanded

She followed him to a big room filled with a bunch a sofa's. There was a large fire place in the corner. Even though the house was a mansion it had a homey feeling, it was warm and welcoming.

"Living room." He said

The next room had a big dinning room table and a chandelier hung above it.

"Dinning room."

He walked past a small room with a bed

"Bed room, not yours though."

The next room to longer to get to. It was filled with weights and exorcizing machines.

"Weight room." He mumbled.

He walked to the end of the hall. He opened the door and the smell of Chlorine filled Sakura's nose.

"Pool."

The pool was huge and indoors. There was a hot tub in the corner and a bunch of tubes stacked neatly in the other.

_Woooow_

Then he closed the door as fast as he had opened it and walked back down the hall to kitchen. It was pretty big.

"Kitchen."

Then they walked up the stairs.

"My room is the one at the end of the hall, don't go in there." He said. "My parents is at the other end and Itachi's is at door on the left. I advise you to not go in there either."

He opened the door in front of them.

"This is your room."

The room was a huge one, painted light blue with a huge white bed able to fit at least four people comfortable. There was a flat screen TV covering one wall and a large desk in to corner.

Sakura wanted to scream with joy. This was the coolest room she could ever have. She wanted to turn around and hug Sasuke but she thought he wouldn't like it that much.

"Thank you." She said

Sasuke left the room to let Sakura get settled. She dumped jat little stuff she had on the bed and began to explore her new room. She opened up one door which led to a huge closet. The other door led to her own bathroom with a large tube.

Sasuke went back to his own room. It was like Sakura's except painted black red and dark blue. In about fifteen minutes he walked down the stairs to the dinning room, where the rest of his family was already sitting.

"Where is Sakura?" his mom asked.

"How should I know." He mumbled.

"Sasuke you should try to be more nice to our guest. Why don't you go get her for dinner." She said.

"UGH." He shoved his chair back and it fell to the floor. He walked upstairs to Sakura's room.

Sakura was lying on her bed when she heard a knock.

"Come in." she said.

"Dinner." She heard Sasuke say.

Sakura jumped off her bed and opened the door to see Sasuke waiting for her in the hall. She smiled and the both walked in silence to the dinning room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke the next morning with the sun shinning through the window of her new room. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She threw on a pair if Ino's clothes that she barrowed and opened the door. Sasuke stood in the door way dressed and staring down at her.

"Good morning." She said politely.

"Are you ready?"

She stared at him blankly.

"Where going to the mall… remember."

"Oh sorry I totally forgot."

Sakura ran back to her desk and took her wallet.

"K I'm ready."

She and Sasuke both walked downstairs and she followed her to the garage. He lead her to a dark blue mustang convertible.

"Wow is this yours?" she asked.

He nodded. Sakura opened the door and got in, Sasuke doing the same thing on the other side. She buckled her seat belt and Sasuke put the car in reverse. They were now on the main road. Sakura was terrified of his driving he was going at least 100 on a 45 mph road, but she didn't say anything.

They arrived at the mall in twenty minutes. She stepped out of the car and they walked through the mall doors. Girls glared at her, she could hear them whispering nasty things. "Why is that ugly thing with Sasuke." "Why is she with him." "Don't touch him"

Sasuke pushed Sakura closes to him trying to cover her ears. He heard gasps come from the fangirls. He felt bad for Sakura, what they were saying was nasty.

Sakura felt Sasuke bring her towards him and quickly pushed him away. He looked surprised staring back at her.

"I don't care what they say about me. Don't worry bout it." She said and turned from Sasuke's look.

He smirked with out her seeing._ Maybe she is different from them._

They entered a very expensive store.

_Well since I have no clothes I might as well splurge._

She began to walk through the store picking out cute outfits. Sasuke followed behind her looking bored. She walked to the dressing room to try on her clothes. After the hours of clothes shopping she went to check out. Sasuke took out his wallet and gave the cashier money. The cashier smiled and blushed. Sakura looked confused.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Paying." He looked at her.

"But it's my clothes I should pay."

"My mom told me to pay don't worry bout it."

"But Sas.."

"I said don't worry bout it."

Sakura gave up arguing, she knew she wouldn't win against him. They walked out of the store with girls still glaring. Sakura just smiled and kept walking.

"I need to get some other things not clothes related, but I'm paying." She said

"Fine." He said

She walked around the rest of the mall buying shoes, books and everyday stuff that could occupy her.

She walked into a store and bought a night light. She was terrified of the dark. Last night had been awful with out one but she didn't want to bother anyone to ask for a light.

"Whats that for?" Sasuke asked

"None of your business!"

He smirked "Alritght then."

They left the mall and got in the car. Sakura realized the were not going the way they came.

"Where are we going?"

"You didn't have breakfast."

"So?"

"Where going to eat."

"I can wait till we get back."

"Can't you just agree instead off always arguing with me."

"Fine." She said pouting

They reached an expensive looking restaurant.

"Why can't we just go to a drive through place." She complained.

"Be quite your so annoying."

Sakura glared at him. Sasuke smirked

"You're the annoying one." She mumbled

"I heard that."

They entered the restaurant. There was a fountain in the center of the room.

They waiter seated them and gave them menu's. Sakura looked at the prices the cheapest thing was 20 bucks.

"I can't afford this place, can't we go somewhere else."

"No be quite, I'll pay."

She glared at him. Why was he so stubborn. She ordered the cheapest thing and he got the steak.

After they ate they made there way back home. Sasuke brought all her bags up stairs and paced them in Sakura's room.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

She took out her things admiring her new clothes and hanging them in her closet. When she was done she layed on her bad.

_That's right I should call Ino._

She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino, it's Sakura."

"HEY Sakura hows your place, what was there names?"

"Ino your never gonna believe this I'm staying with the Uchiha's!"

"……. OH MY GOD SAKURA!!! Your so lucky. How's Sasuke."

"He's okay I guess. His mom made him take me shopping this morning and he took me to lunch."

"WOW that's so great I bet every girl in school wishes they were you."

"Yeah well I guess but please don't tell anyone."

"Sure no problem."

"OK I have to go I'll talk to you later K"

"Sure bye."

"Bye."

It was Sunday morning and Sakura had eaten and went back to her room to listen to music.

Sasuke walked was in his room until he heard music coming from some where else.

_Where is that coming from?_

He opened his door and began to walk down the hall.

……_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do  
_

He could here Sakura's voice following along with the lyrics. He smilrked and stood in front of the door listening.

_  
……It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away…………

Then he heard a knock at the front door and walked down the stairs.

Sakura lay on her bed listening to music for a while then she got up to turn it off. She went back to her bed but could here laughs coming from downstairs. She heard people talking obnoxiously. Curiously she walked down the stairs and peeked into the living room. She saw the blonde haired Naruto standing in the middle of the room with Sasuke and two other friends sitting on the couch.

She watched Naruto until he glanced over to her.

"SAKURA!!!." he yelled running over to her and embracing her with hug.

"HI, Naruto." She said being squeezed to death.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" He asked

"She lives here stupid." she heard Sasuke say from the couch.

"Oi Well why didn't you tell me Sasuke."

"I didn't think it would be that important to you. I think you should let go of her now." He said looking at Sakura who's face was turning red from being squished.

"Oh right. Hehe." Naruto let go of Sakura." Sakura this is Neji." He said pointing to the older looking boy with long brown hair. "And this is Shikamaru." Pointing to the boy with black spikey hair in a pony tail."

"Hi Neji, Hi Shikamaru." She said

"Hey." They replied.

"Sakura you should hang out with us!" Naruto said.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto.

"I'd love to Naruto, but I'm busy now, maybe another time." She said not wanting Sasuke to get mad at her.

Just then her phone rang.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

Sakura picked up her phone it was Ino.

"Hello"

"Hey Sakura do you want to hang out day?"

"Um sure Ino."

"OK I'll be over to pick you up."

"K bye."

She ran up stairs to grab her purse and things. Ino's car was in the driveway by the time Sakura had all her things. She ran down the stairs opening the front door.

"Where are you going?" She heard Sasuke call out.

_Why did he care where I was going? He wasn't my father._

"I'm going to Ino's." She called

"……Fine be back by five." He called.

Sakura ran out the door before he could make up some other rules for her to follow. _So now he has me on a curfew. Jeez whats with him/_

"Hey Ino." She said getting in the car.

"Hey Sakura! Wow this place is amazing."

"Yeah it really is you should come over sometime."

"REALLY? that would be awesome."

The girls drove to Ino's where they gave each other make overs and did each others hair. Sakura gave Ino back her barrowed clothes. Sakura looked at her watch 4:45.

"Ugh Ino I have to go."

"Why? Can't you stay a little longer."

"I would but Sasuke has me on a curfew saying I have to been home by five."

"Oh that sucks. Why does want you back so early."

"I really don't know Ino. I mean I'm just gonna go back and sit in my room doing nothing."

"O maybe you could reason for him for next time."

"Yeah I could try but he is awfully stubborn."

Ino and Sakura both got in the car and drove back to the Uchiha's manision.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura walked in the front door to see Naruto still there.

"Guess What Sakura!!! I'm sleeping over. We can party all night long and have soo much fun!!" The hyper boy said.

"That's great Naruto, but I don't think that Sauke would want me interrupting you guys." She told him.

"Well to bad for him because I want you to. So he's just gonna have to put up with you."

Sakura saw Sasuke with his head in his hands and shaking his head.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me, Naruto." She said and walked up the stairs.

About two hours later there was a knock on her door. Sasuke was standing in the hall in front of her door."

"….Ugh.. Naruto wants to know if you want to join us to play video games." He said glaring down the hall at a giggling Naruto.

"haha ok." She said laughing a little.

She walked to the end of the hall to Sasuke's room. It was just like her's. Naruto was spread out on the floor, which was scattered with food. Sasukes X-box 360 was laying next to him hooked up to the TV.

"Come on Sakura were going to play Guitar Hero." Naruto yelled excitedly. He pulled out a guitar, connected it to the TV, and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura Had never played this before. "How do I play?" She asked.

He explained everything to Sakura and she thought she understood pretty well.

They began all to play Sasuke was the best at it be barely missed a note. Sakura on the other hand was having some trouble she was missing half the notes.

Then she felt fingers over hers helping guide then over the right keys. She looked up to see Naruto standing over her smiling. Sakura looked back smiling.

Sasuke sat glaring at the two smiling at each other.

Sakura was tired from playing soon. Her fingers hurt from pressing so many buttons. She watched Sasuke and Naruto playing intensely. She climbed up on to Sasuke's bed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was asleep.

"SAKURA Wake UP!!!." Naruto yelled and was wacked in the head.

"Shhhh she's sleeping stupid." Sasuke mumbled

"But Sasuke she's on your bed. I mean you don't even let me touch your bed."

"Hn" he grunted. Naruto was right why out of all the people was he letting her sleep on his bed?

"It's true." Naruto whispered, but Sasuke ignored him.

Soon Naruto was passed out sleeping on the floor. Sasuke looked around the room, he was the only one up. He looked at his bed Sakura laid peacefully on it. There was no way he was sleeping there tonight. He went to the side of the bed and pulled the covers over Sakura and took a pillow and blanket to lie on the floor with.

Sakura woke in the middle of the night. Where was she? Then she remembered playing video games last night. This was defiantly Sasuke's room but why was she in his bed?

_I guess I must have fallen asleep._

She looked around. It was dark but she could make out the body of Naruto spread a crossed the floor. But where was Sasuke? She climbed out of and tripped over something large.

"Ouch." It said.

Then she realized what she had fallen over it was Sasuke.

"Oh sorry Sasuke. I didn't see you."

" 'ts ok." He smirked. He saw Sakura getting up and walking to the door."Where ya goin?"

"Back to my room."

"You can stay if you want."

"Nah I'll go back, you can have your bed back." She said nearly tripping on something else and almost running into the door."

"Sure you'll be able to find your way back to your room." He laughed.

"I think I'm capable." She said.

She woke the next morning to the bed shaking. Her eyes opened wide to find Naruto jumping on her bed.

"Sakura get up it's time for school." He yelled

She had totally forgotten she had school. She jumped out of bed and Naruto left the room while she dressed in a short dress with leggings and boots. She ran down stairs ate and was bout to run out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke was now next to her.

"School why?"

"Well you need a ride right."

"Oh yeah ha." She said. Sakura didn't think Sasuke would ever drive her to school.

Naruto got into his car and left. Sakura followed Sasuke to the garage expecting to go in the dark blue mustang but they were standing in front of a large motorcycle.

"Aren't we gonna take your car?" She asked him.

He shook he head "Why do you have to be so annoying. No I take this to school."

Sakura stared at Sasuke. What had she done to annoy him now? She got on the motorcycle and strapped on the helmet he had givin her.

"I advise you to hold on." He said and with that the were speeding out of the garage.

Sakura grabbed on as tight as she could with out trying to squeeze him to death. She closed her eyes tight and waited for it to be over.

They came to the school and Sakura handed him back the helmet. She got her bag and left with girls staring at her and making rude coments.

Sasuke had thought that Sakura would have told the school by now that she was living at his house. But he was wrong not one person knew.

The first classes were boring she talked to Naruto and Ino and was half asleep from staying up so late. There were flyers hanging up all over the school about an upcoming dance.

_O boy a dance I'm not going I can't dance for my life._

Finally it was lunch. She walked into the crowded lunch room looking for Ino and friends.

"Sakura!!! Over here come sit with us." She looked to see Naruto waving his hand in the air. "Sakura Over Here."

She looked around trying to see if Ino was anywhere but she could find her. She crossed the room to where Naruto was yelling.

"Hi Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji,….Sasuke." She said. Sasuke looked like he was gonna kill Naruto.

"Hey Sakura eat lunch with us today." He said.

She smiled and sat down. The boy began to talk about sports but Sasuke just sat with his arms folded acrossed his chest no talking.

Then the same girl from the first day wondered over to Sasuke's side.

"Hey Sasuke! Can I sit here?" she said beginning to take a seat.

"NO! go away." He said

"But Sasuke why does that ugly girl get to sit with you."

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura his hans tighten into a fist.

Naruto stood up glaring at the girl. "Don't ever talk about Sakura like that!" He spat.

The girl looking frightened turned and left the table.

The rest of the day went on as usual and then the last bell rung. Sakura searched around for Sasuke but he was no where to be found.

_Great Sasuke can't wait for me well I'll just have to try with out him._

Sakura began walking in the way she thought they came when they arrived, but it was hopeless. She sat down and hugged her knees rocking back and forth.

Sasuke grabbed his coat from his locker and went out to find his motorcycle in the parking lot. He strapped on a helmet and left the school he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something but decided it couldn't be that important.

He got home and went straight to his room to listen to music. An hour later he came down to get a snack.

"Sasuke have you seen Sakura, I haven't seen her yet today?" his mom asked.

_Crap!!!! That's what I was forgetting.. Ahhh I hope she isn't lost or hurt or anything or I'm dead._

Sasuke grabbed his backpack and raced out the door.

"Where are you going." He heard his mom yell, but he didn't answer he just kept running.

Sakura sat looking at her feet rocking back and forth.

"Sakura is that you." She looked up to see big lavender eyes staring down at her.

"Hinata!! Oh my god I thought I was lost for good. Sasuke was supposed to take me home but I guess he forgot and now I'm lost."

"Oh Sakura I know where he lives want me to give you directions."

"Oh Yes Hinata thanks so much. You're the best."

Hinata wrote down the directions on a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura.

"Thanks so much."

"Your welcome. Ok I have to go see ya tomorrow."

Sakura read the directions walking down the roads written on the paper. She heard the sound of a loud vehicle coming down the road. She heard it coming up behind her and slowed down and then came to a stop behind her.

_Ok Sakura just keep walking. There's no one behind you. No body's gonna hurt you. Just ignore it._

Sakura began to walk faster. She heard someone running towards her.

"Sakura." She heard a voice like velvet shout. "Sakura. Wait!"

She turned around to see Sasuke running behind her.

_Thank god someone had found me, but did it have to be the person who got me lost in the first place?_

"Sakura, ugh I'm so sorry I forgot." He said. Sakura was shocked. His arms wrapped around her holding her in a tight embrace.

_Is this really Sasuke. The boy who never acknowledged girls. And now he's hugging me? Has the world come to an end?_

"I thought I'd lost you or you were hurt." He said squeezing her tighter

_All right I think he's been hanging out with Naruto to much or something. What's gotten into him?_

"Umm Sasuke I think you can let go I'm alright. It's ok." She said

"Oh right uh sorry." He said embarrassed. He pulled away instantly, blushing slightly.

"Well are you goin to take me home?"

"Oh yeah haha."

They both got on to the motorcycle and rode back to the house. Sasuke got off in what seemed like half a second and was running up the stairs to his room.

_Wow what's with him?_

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to drive her to school. He hadn't talked to her since the other day when he had came looking for her.

At school it was a normal day. She decided to not sit with the boys since it had caused such a commotion.

After school Sasuke remembered to wait. She walked with him to his motorcycle.

"Sakura! wait." She turned to Naruto running towards them." Sakura wait do you want to come get ramen with me?"

Before Sakura could answer she heard "No she's busy." Come out of Sasuke's mouth.

"I'm not busy." She said looking a little confused.

"………."

"Yeah Sasuke come on it's not like your gonna take her out to eat." Naruto said

With that Sasuke got on his motorcycle and road away.

"What's with him?" Sakura asked him

"I donno. Maybe he's jealous that I'm taking such a beautiful girl out to eat." He said with a smile.

Sakura blushed.

"Come on the ramen place is just down the road. It's my favorite."

They both walked down the road until they came to a same place that Naruto said had the best ramen.

After Naruto brought Sakura home, she ran up to Sasuke's room and knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" She could tell he was angry.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"NO!"

Sakura didn't care she opened the door anyway. Sasuke was laying on his bed reading some sort of book.

"Sasuke what was going on before? Why wouldn't you let me go with Naruto?"

"………."

"Sasuke..please tell me. IS it because your jealous or something?"

"GET OUT. I NOT JEALOUS. LEAVE AND DON"T COME BACK IN!"

Sakura turned, slammed the door, and ran back to her room. She could feel tears filling up her vision. She opened her bed room door and laid on her bed crying her self to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sakura got dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She felt miserable. She decided to call Ino to come pick her up for school, since Sasuke probably didn't want to. She was right. She walked down stairs to find he had already left. Ino was in the driveway honking the horn.

Sakura opened the car door. Ino was blaring music.

…_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time….._

She turned it down as Sakura sat down.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey Sakura. What brought this about."

"Sasuke's .. um I guess you could say is angry."

"Oooh. So I heard that you and Naruto went out yeaterday."

"Yeah, ha that's what made Sasuke mad. I tried to talk to him but he flipped."

"Oh that sucks.. So do you like Naruto?"

"Well more as a friend I guess."

"Oh ok haha."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm not supposed to tell ya but Hinata's had the biggest crush on him for like ever."

"Oh haha tell her I'll lay off, she can have him."

Ino and Sakura got to school and went to there classes. Sasuke carried on giving her the silent treatment and decided not to give her a ride home.

Days went by and Sasuke still hadn't spoke, it was getting kinda ridiculous. Everyday he came home, went to his room and blared music.

_Ugh I'm tried of music. Maybe I should make up with Sakura. I don't know. I was kinda harsh. But still Sasuke uchiha doesn't apologize. Well I guess I should._

Sakura layed on her bed reading one of her favorite books Twilight but something was bothering her.

_Maybe I should apologize to Sasuke. I don't know it was his fault. He should be the one apologizing, but yet again Sasuke Uchiha never apologizes. Uhhh Maybe I could try to talk to him._

Sakura got up and walked to the door. She opened it to find none other then the Uchiha boy standing at her door. His eyes were on the floor.

"Sakura" He mumbled

"Sasuke I'm so sorry." Sakura said throwing herself on him. She wrapped her arms round his neck. To her surprise he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Sakura it's my fault. I was a jerk. I'm sorry"

"It's alright. Don't take all the blame it was partially me too. Sorry."

The stood in the hall way together until Sasuke began to pull away. Sakura smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

The following everything was back to normal. At lunch Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and HInata, began to talk about the upcoming dance.

"So who do you want to go with Ino?" Ten Ten asked.

"Well I would do anything to go with Sasuke, but he never goes. So I'm thinking that Shikamaru is pretty cute, so I'm hoping he asks me."

Ino turned to stare at Shikamaru.

"He's soooo cute." She said

Shikamaru turned and met Ino's gaze. She blushed and turned back around.

"Oh my god Ino he's coming over here." Ten Ten squealed.

"Ahhhhh really?" Ino squealed.

"Hey Ino." Ino turned to see the black haired boy standing behind her chair.

"H…hi." She said blushing.

"Hey I was wondering, even though dances are troublesome, I was wondering if you would want to go with me?"

"Sure I would love to."

"Great I'll pick you up seven on Friday."

"Sounds great." She smiled.

Then he winked at her and left to go back to his table.

After school Naruto came running over to Sasuke and Sakura getting on his bike.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me?"

"Naruto I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going." She said. Sasuke stared at her with a confused look. Why wasn't she going?

"Oh ok Sakura I gottcha." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry Naruto, but I know someone who would really like to go with you."

"Really who."

"Someone who sits at my table at lunch."

"Who Ten Ten?"

"No."

"Hinata."

Sakura smiled at him and left with Sasuke.

She arrived home and layed on the couch watching TV with Sasuke.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

Sakura's phone was ringing. She looked to see Ino's name on the screen.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey Sakura, guess what."

"What"

"After lunch Neji the boy who Ten Ten's had the biggest crush on asked her to the dance. And Naruto met up with Hinata after school and asked her."

"Wow that's great now you all have dates."

"Yeah so did you get a date yet."

"No, I don't think I'm going."

"Why Sakura you have to go it'll be fun!"

"Nah."

"Well will you at least go dress shopping with us? Were leaving in a few minutes."

"Fine come pick me up."

"Yay! ok will be right over."

"Bye"

She hung up the phone.

"Where are you going?" she heard Sasuke ask.

_Why was he always so into knowing where I was going?_

"The mall with Ino, hinata, and TenTen."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Hn."

Sakura ran out the door and her and friends drove to the mall. They went into a big dress store.

"Come on girls, lets find a bunch of dresses and try them all on. Sakura you could try them on too, for fun. You might even change your mind." Ino sasid

"Fine." Sakura said.

They all picked out about seven dresses each and began to try them on and show them off to each other. Sakura tried on a bunch but couldn't find one she liked. She picked up her dresses and saw a baby blue one lying on the ground.

_Hmm I don't remember picking out this one. It looks cute maybe I should try it on._

She picked up the dress and began to put it on. It was a strapless dress that flowed to a little higher then her knees. Glitter covered the whole dress making it sparkle.

She stepped out of the dressing room to show the girls.

"Wow Sakura that looks gorgeous on you." They all said complementing her.

"You should buy it." Hinata said.

"I guess I could buy it if I changed my mind on the dance." Sakura said.

In the end Sakura ended up buying it. Ino had bought a dark blue halter that flowed down to her ankles but was slit up the side to her thighs. Hinata got a pink/peach dress that went to her knees. Ten Ten bought a pink dress that had darker pink floral designs and was tight down to her thighs.

They left the mall and dropped Sakura off at the Uchihas.

Sasuke layed in his room. The dance was coming up and he was debating on weather he should go or not. He had never gone to a dance before and didn't know what to expect. He heard Sakura say that she wasn't going so why should he. There was a knock on his door.

"Sasuke" he heard. His door creaked open and the pink haired girl peaked her head through the door.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance Friday?"

"No."

"Oh well I was wondering if you could give me a ride there."

"I thought you weren't going."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Fine I'll drive you."

"Thanks Sasuke, you're the best." She smiled and left the room.

Sasuke stared at the place she had been standing.

_Why was she going now? Maybe I should go. It could be fun. I don't know hmmm._

"Ahhh I'm so excited for the dance." Ino said as they sat at the lunch table Friday.

"I know it's gonna rock." Ten Ten added.

"Well did you decide if your going Sakura?" HInata asked.

"I think I am, Sasuke said he would drive me."

"ooooo cool. It's gonna be so much fun Sakura. Maybe you'll even find a date there." Ino said.

"Maybe I doubt it though."

Sakura was in her room getting ready. She through on her dress and pulled her hair up in to a pony tail with some pieces falling to her face. She put on a diamond necklace that was her moms' and her silver high heels. She fastened a silver bracelet to her wrist and sprayed he strawberry perfume on.

She walked down the stairs careful not to trip. Sasuke stood at the door waiting wearing a black tux. His eyes scanned Sakura.

"I thought you weren't going." She said confused.

"I changed my mind."

"Oh."

They walked to the garage and got in Sasuke's mustang.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at the dance and Sakura went off to find her friends did the same thing.

"Ino." Sakura yelled through the crowd of people.

"Sakura, Hey." Ino yelled from a crowd of people. "You came?" she was trying to escape the group now.

"Yeah I decided to come after all and same with Sasuke."

"Sasuke came to. Wow he's never gone to a dance before."

"Really he's never gone?"

"Nope he always says he would rather die then go."

"That's weird."

Sasuke sat at a table with a drink. He was bored out of his mind. Why had he even bothered to come?

"Come on Sasuke. Dance or something." Naruto yelled through the blaring music.

"No."

The DJ stopped the music. "Alright now where going to play a game. It's sorta like musical chairs but girls the boys are gonna be you chairs." Giggles and cheers where heard through the room. " Now all the boys get in a circle facing outward and get down on one knee. The girls will walk around the outside of the circle and when I stop the music you need to find a boy to sit on. "The girl with no one to sit on is out and she gets to take a boy with her. So do you understand?" A roar of yeah's where heard from the crowd.

"Sasuke come on, aren't ya gonna play?" Naruto yelled

"No."

"Come on you're the only one not playing."

Sasuke looked around the room to find Naruto was right. Even Sakura was playing.

"Fine." He sighed and walked to the circle to guys.

The music started and the girls began to walk around.

…..'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in m…..

The music stopped and girls ran all over trying to find an open knee. One girl was now out and she took a boy out too.

Sakura was intent on winning. She was ready to shove people out of her way. The game continued and Sakura looked around for her friends but everyone of them was out except for Sasuke. Soon it was down to Sakura and the girl from luch that was all over Sasuke. Sasuke was the only boy left and the two girls circled him.

"Go Nami." She heard a group of people. So that was her name.

"Go Sakura." She heard from her group of friends.

Sasuke watched the two girls walk around. What had he gotten himself into? He really didn't want Nami to win at all. He hated her so much.

The music continued to play and Sakura walked slowly around when she was in front of Sasuke.

Then the music stopped. Sasuke grabed Sakura around the waist and pulled her towards his open knee. Nami tried to shove Sakura but Sasuke had a tight grasp. Sakura was now sitting on Sasuke's knee while Nami sat on the floor next to them with her arms crossed.

"This isn't fair! They cheated." She complained. The DJ shrugged.

"Alright it looks like we have our winners. Sasuke Uchiha And Sakura Haruno."

A cheer roared through the room.

"Please come and get your prize." Sasuke and Sakura both walked up to get fifty dollars each from the DJ. "And now the two winners will slow dance together."

"WHAT?" They both said at the same time.

"Yes the two winners must dance together. It's the rules." The DJ said.

Then the music stared.

_Oh whoa..(Oh whoa..)  
Never find a love like this  
_

"Come on you two." Ino said pushing Sakura into Sasuke.

Sakura wrapped her arms around around Sasuke blushing as she did. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to sway to the music.

_  
Well we go back so far,  
swingin in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude._

Sakura closed her eyes and began to sing the song softly. Her voice was beautiful as she kept singing. Sakura head began to drift towards Sasuke's chest. 

That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you.  


Sakura was so in to the music that sh hadn't noticed her head against his chest. Sasuke looked down at the pink haired girl and smiled.

"Did you just see him smile!" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

"Sure." He resoponded.

_  
You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this _

Well this life tries to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this.  


Sakura stopped singing and realized that she was on Sasuke's chest. She quickly pulled away from his chest. She looked up blushing but Sasuke just smiled. She realized that everyone else had joined in and was now swaying to the beat.

Soon the music and they both let go of each other. Sakura yawned.

"You look tired." Sasuke comented. "Would you like to go home."

"No I don't want to ruin your fun." She said

"Trust me I wanted to leave since the minute I got here. I guess it got better but I'm diffently ready to go."

"Fine I'm ready too."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Guess what Sakura!!." Ino exclaimed to Salura in English.

"What?"

"Shikamaru Asked me out last night!!!"

"Wow Ino that's great. I'm guessing you two had a good night."

"Yeah. I was gonna tell you sooner but I couldn't find you."

"Yeah Sasuke and I left early."

"oooo I see."

"Yupp."

After school Sakura got home and flicked on the TV. It was quite in the house because Sasuke's parents had gone on a buiness trip for two weeks. Sasuke was in the kiltchen making a snack.

"Be prepared for a big blizard coming your way. It should hit by tomarrow night. There is expected to be at least three feet snow." The TV announced.

"Sasuke did you here that?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"I think that we should go food shopping juct incase we get stuck here for a while."

Sasuke looked in the fridge it was almost empty since Sasuke's mom wasn't there to go shopping. "Fine. Lets go."

They arrived at the super market and Sakura got a cart. "You push and I'll get the stuff." She ordered Sasuke.

"Ugh. I hate food shopping." He complained.

"Well your gonna go hungry if we don't."

Sakura began to fill the cart with loads of food, while Sasuke complained he didn't like half of the food she was getting. They finally filled the whole cart, payed and left.

"Did you here about the storm tonight?" Sakura asked at lunch.

"Yeah it's gonna be like the biggest one we've had in a while." Ten Ten said.

"I'm so excited were not gonna have school." Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah I know but I'm gonna be stuck with Sasuke and he's no fun." Sakura complained.

"Well I'm sure you'll find something to do." Ino said.

"I guess."

Sakura was in her room as the snow began to come down by nine there looked like there was already five inches. She began to get tired and got ready for bed. She layed in bed reading when all the lights went out.

"eekkkkkkk." She sceamed. Sakura was teriffied of the dark.

Sasuke came running down the hall into her room. Or at least she thought it was him. She couldn't see well. "Sakura what's wrong?"he said sounding worried.

"I don't like the dark." She replied a litltle embarassed.

She heard him chuckle. "Ha, well the power is out, I'm gonna go find a flash light."

"Wait don't leave me here!" Sakura got out of bed and ran to Sasuke half tripping over something. "Ouch!" She ran to Sasuke and went to grab his shirt but all she felt was skin. No shirt? She blushed and decided to follow with out touching him.

He stood at the top of the stairs and grabed her hand. "Don't trip" He said. Sakura thought she could make out a smirk from him.

Sasuke guided her down the stairs and through the kitchen to a closet. Sasuke groped around trying to find the flash light. "Ha found it."he said.

Sasuke turned on the flashlight and Sakura was half blinded by the light. When she could acually see she could see Sasuke amazing body with six pack abs. She stared at him until he began to walk back to the stairs. "You coming?" he said.

Sakura ran after him and up the stairs. Sasuke began to walk back to his room. "Wait can I sleep on the floor in your room?" Sakura asked.

"Wow your really afraid of the dark aren't you? How bout I sleep on the floor in your room."

"Are your sure won't you be uncomfortable?"

"I think I'll survive. Hold on one sec." He gave Sakura the flashlight and went back to his room. He came back out holding a blanket and pillow. "Alright I'm ready." He said walking into Sakura's room.

Sakura climbed into bed and Sasuke layed on the floor. Sakura couldn't sleep she kept hearing Sasuke rolling over trying to be comfortable.

"Sasuke."

"What."

"If your really uncomfortable you can sleep up here." She said a little embarassed.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yupp."

After a few minutes of more tossing and turning Sasuke got up. "I think I'm gonna take up on your offer."

"Ok." Sakura slid over in her bed all the way to the other side so Sasuke would have plenty of room.

"Thanks."

Finally Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sasuke woke the next morning to the smell of strawberries. He opened his eyes and found Sakura's head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist. How did this happen? He smiled down at her sleeping and slowly lifted her head off. He slipped his arm out from underneth her and got up.

We walked to his room and flicked the lights. The power was till out so nothing came on. He opened the curtains and dull light came through. It was still snowing and they had at least two feet already.He walked to his dresser and pulled on a t-shirt.

Sakura woke and saw that Sasuke was already up. She opened her curtain to let a little light in. She entered the hall."Sasuke. Where are you?" She yelled.

"I'm in my room." She heard a faint yell.

Sakura walked down the hall to hid room. He was pulling on a sweat shirt and Sakura realized how cold it was. There was no power so there was no heat.

"I'm gonna make a fire." He said.

"K."

Sakura walked to her room to get a sweat shirt. Then she went down the stairs and help Sasuke. He was kneeling next to the fire place placing wood and rolled up pieces of paper into it.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Um what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know what is there?"

"Ceral."

"Ew."

"Well it's all we can really make."

"….Fine."

Sakura went to the kitchen and made Sasuke and herself a bowl of ceral. She began to eat and Sasuke joined after he was done with the fire. After they finished Sakura went up stairs to get her ipod and book. She sat next to the fire and began reading. When she was done she listened ot her ipod. Sasuke did the same thing except he sat on the couch.

Soon it was almost time for dinner and Sakura got to go find something for them to eat. The only thing they had were sandwitches.

"Sakura bad news. Where out of wood."

"Oh no that's bad, we'll freeze."

"Well I don't think we'll freeze but it will definantly be cold." He laughed.

After dinner Sakura went upstairs to get blankets and got dressed in her pajamas. She and Sasuke had decided the best thing for them was to sleep in the living room near the almost out fire.

Sakura sat down on the couch reading until it was ten. She took her covers and wrapped then around herself. Sasuke sat down next her her in his sweat shirt. Sakura tried to fall alseep but it was to cold.

"It's cold." She said shivering.

Sasuke smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him placing her head on his shoulder. Sasuke was warm and Sakura felt his body heat through her covers. She finally closed her eyes and fell alseep. Sasuke stared down at her angle like face watching her sleep and finally he to feel asleep.

Sasuke woke up the next morning and watched Sakura still sleeping. He didn't want to get up because he though she would get cold. Finally she woke up staring up at Sasuke's smiling face.

"You're finally awake?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I've been up for hours."

"Oh sorry." She blushed.

"It's alright." He said hugging her. "Are you warm?"

"Yes, thanks."

By the afternoon the power was back on. The sun was brightly shinning melting the snow.

The next day the snow was almost gone and they could go to school.

Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be getting a long really well and Sakura could tell that girls were jealous.


End file.
